yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Trap Hole (archetype)
とし | romaji = Otoshiana | trans = Pitfall | zh_name = 陷坑 | zh_pinyin = Xiànkēng |zh_trans=Pitfall | fr_name = Trappe | de_name = Fallgrube | it_name = Buco Trappola | ko_name = 함정 속으로 | ko_romanized = Hamjeong Sog-euro | ko_trans = Pitfall | es_name = Agujero Trampa |pt_name=Buraco | sets = * Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon * Legacy of Darkness * Magician's Force * Cybernetic Revolution * Starstrike Blast * Judgment of the Light * Crossroads of Chaos * Dark Duel Stories Promos * Shadow of Infinity: Special Edition Promos * Dark Revelation Volume 1 * Dark Revelation Volume 4 * Dark Beginning 1 * Dark Beginning 2 * Gold Series 2 * Duelist League 2010 Prize Cards * Hobby League Participation Cards * Champion Pack: Game Four * Turbo Pack: Booster Five * Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor * Structure Deck: Zombie World * Structure Deck: Dragunity Legion * Structure Deck: Marik * Advent of Union * GameBoy Duel Monsters Promos: Series 2 * Beginner's Edition.2 * Duelist Legacy Volume.5 * Gold Series * Gold Series 2011 * Yugi Volume 2 Structure Deck * Joey Structure Deck * Joey Volume 2 Structure Deck * Mythological Age * Marik Structure Deck * Premium Pack 5 * Expert Edition Volume.1 * Expert Edition Volume.4 * Tournament Pack 2007 Vol.4 * Extra Pack Volume 2 * Duelist Legacy Volume.2 * Vol.4 * EX Starter Box * EX-R Starter Box * Beginner's Edition.1 * Starter Deck 2007 * Starter Deck 2008 * World Ranking Promos: Series 2 * Duel Terminal 1 * Duel Terminal - Invasion of Worms!! * Duel Terminal - Demon Roar God Revival!! * Starter Deck 2014 | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V * Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! R * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL }} "Trap Hole", known as "Pitfall" ( とし Otoshiana) in the OCG, is an archetype of Trap Cards having "Trap Hole" in their names. These cards are counterparts of the original "Trap Hole". With the notable exception of "Adhesion Trap Hole", most "Trap Hole" cards have effects that destroy 1 or more monsters under certain conditions. This archetype is supported by all international texts of "Goblin Pothole Squad" (or rather, "anti-supported" in this case), and only the Japanese text of "Traptrix" archetype. In the TCG, it is treated a sub-archetype of the "Hole" archetype, as all cards that support "Hole" cards also support "Trap Hole" cards. Note that "Chaos Trap Hole" and "Gemini Trap Hole" belong to the "Hole" archetype instead of this one, since their Japanese names translate to "Chaos Hole" and "Gemini Hole" respectively, and don't include "Pitfall" in their translated names. "Darkfall" (formerly known as "Dark Trap Hole") is also not a member of this archetype since its Japanese name has the kanji 大 in between 落とし穴 thus creating 落とし'大'穴. Trivia A knight, orange goblin, and/or green goblin appear in most of the artworks of "Trap Hole" cards, except "Deep Dark Trap Hole" ("Goyo Guardian") and "Void Trap Hole" (the three Dragons of "Ice Barrier"):